Dancing
by CryingCinderella
Summary: Inspired by Hello Dolly, my most recent theatrical performance, the new DADA professor takes a moment to teach professor snape how to dance at the Yule Ball...
1. The Waltz

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, I just play in it.

A/N: I just got done doing Hello Dolly at school, so I'm afraid I'm a bit stuck in the mood for it, so forgive the big reference to "Dancing" from that musical. Actually, that was the entire inspiration for the story. Of course the person I thought of was Severus, however whom to place him with? Surely only another professor would dare and try to dance with him at the Yule Ball, and since he doesn't know how, of course he'll have this professor be a good instructor. At first I was thinking McGonagall, but she's not saucy enough, and Hooch, well she's a bit too saucy and more of the "I'll teach you how to wrestle before I teach you ball room dancing." Sybil Trewlaney was far too batty, and Sprout far too dumpy and fat, Pompfrey and Pince didn't come close, nor did Sinistra and I'll leave it at that. So this teacher is one of my own creation, hope you like her, for cliché, she's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

The cheeriest time of year and all were gathered in the great hall for the Yule ball. All of the young ladies looked lovely in their dresses and the gentlemen simply handsome in their dress robes. Even all the professors were enjoying themselves. Well, almost all the professors anyway. Severus Snape stood against the wall, in his long black dress robes, sneering as giddy couple swirled around the dance floor. There was no doubt that Weasley twins had spiked the punch bowl with a bit more then just butter beer, but no one really seemed to mind. No one except Severus Snape, who remained as far away from the punch bowl and his giddy stumbling colleagues as possible. 

The music slowed a bit and so did the dancing couples. "What's the matter Severus?" asked a cool voice. He focused his gaze, as he had been staring off into the throngs of dancing couples. Professor Madelyn Levi stood before him, decked out in her scarlet dress. She was smiling, her long blonde hair pinned in a semi bun at the back of her head, but still tumbling down in thick strands to well past her waist. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle up at him, and she seemed to be the only professor on which the spiked punch had not taken affect, aside from himself. "Why aren't you out there dancing?"

He didn't care for her much, though wasn't bothered by her. In fact he was rather apathetic toward her and didn't know much about her at all. She had started at the beginning of the term as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and she was very sociable with the other staff members. However, he made it a point to steer clear of most social gatherings, unless otherwise forced, even if they were just among his colleagues. 

Severus Snape figured she couldn't have been more then twenty something, if that. Her skin was pale and creamy, and her hair almost a white blonde, that matter how she tried to deny it, he could tell it was all natural. She was indeed pretty, though out loud he'd never admit it. He began to wonder how long he'd been staring at her as the thoughts swan about rather moderately in his head. "Well what's the trouble? All your partner choices too drunk?"

He smiled wearily gazing out onto the dance floor as Madam Hooch spun Professor Flitwick around the room in time with the music. "Hardly, you seem to be fairing quite well for all the punch you've consumed."

"Assuming I've consumed any," she added.

"Point Madelyn," he rolled his eyes slightly and nodded in Professor McGonagall's direction as she waltzed Professor Dumbledore over to the punch table. "Look at them, waltzing around blitzed like muggle Christmas lights." 

"And what's the problem with that? I don't see why you don't join them," her voice was teasingly amusing he thought as Sybil Trewlaney dragged a reluctant Rubeus Hagrid to the middle of the floor and started tangoing to the waltz. He snorted and she merely chuckled. "So tell me Severus, what is it that's keeping you over here instead of out there?"

"You honestly don't quit do you Madelyn?" he sighed. "To be honest, it's the dancing."

"The dancing is keeping you from dancing?" she looked momentarily confused, but then it seemed to dawn on her. "Oh I see, you don't know how to dance." He stared at the ground and scuffed his feet about. "It's really not that hard, you see if you just-"

"It won't do you any good, I have no sense of rhythm."

"Well that's one of the primary requirements for learning how dance according to the Levi method…" He cocked his eyebrow at her and she smiled. Madelyn reached down her front into her dress, withdrew a small business card, and handed it to him.

"Miss Madelyn Levi, Potions Masters taught how to dance," he read aloud. 

"Yes…it's quite simple…" she took his hand and pulled him gently off the wall. "Put your hand on her waist and stand," she said in a singsong voice, while placing his right hand on her waist. "With her right in your left hand," he joined hands with him and began to step slowly, "And one two three…one two three…one two three…" 

"Look…I'm dancing!" he exclaimed quietly to her. 

"Well of course you were Mr. Snape…" she smiled knowingly "Now…" she began to turn in time to the music as they made their way out onto the dance floor. "Take the someone whose arms you're in, hold onto her tight and spin. And one two three, one two three, one two three…"

"Wow, I'm dancing," he smiled at her as he spun her round, the other professors to giddy and involved in their own spinning to notice him. Her smile radiated, and though he would not look her directly in the eye, he could see her eyes sparkling brightly. It was almost as if he had been born dancing, how could he ever have thought that dancing was hard?

"Turn around and turn around, try floating through the air…can't you be a little more aesthetic?" He spun her quickly and leapt up into the air and suddenly they were floating a few inches off the floor. She gasped, but smiled all the same. 

"Don't you think my dancing has a polish and a flare?"

Blushing she sang, "I believe the word I'd use is athletic." She began to hum the tune of the dancing song she had been singing as the floated around the floor, literally. Though no one else noticed, most of the students were busy guzzling down the punch, or sneaking off to darkened corners of the great hall, while the other staff members tripped dizzily around arm in arm with one another. "And now that we're dancing who cares if we ever stop?" 

The music faded away and she laughed as the two of them landed gracefully back on the floor. "Can't dance my foot. You act like a ballerina out there, it's a wonder you aren't in Riverdance!" He smiled back at her, a full smile coming from him was rare and she took a moment to just enjoy it before it faded from his face. 

"Don't go announcing that to my Potions class after the new year, else I might have to turn you into a toad." 

"Duly noted," she said and nodded her head at him. "Would you care for some water Severus? I'm afraid to touch the punch." 

He nodded his head, "An excellent idea, allow me to go and fetch it since you were so kind as to pull me from my wall hold of the evening, 'tis the least I can do to return the favor." 

"Very well…" she smiled and stood idly as he walked over to the drink table looking for unused goblets. The night was young and only half over, and Severus Snape was feeling more alive and happy about the holidays then he had felt in years. Perhaps he had consumed some of the holiday punch and it had made him feeling giddy. Though he was sure he hadn't drank anything since dinner. 


	2. The Swing

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, I just play in it.

A/N: I'm just making this up as I go, it's kinda like unplugging the Hoover Dam over here, one idea snowballed and now it's all just crashing down onto my waterway of ideas and suddenly they are all breaking free. This shall be at least four or five chapters, though they shall all be relatively short. Do try to enjoy them. I'm trying to think of all the dances I know how to do, polka, tango, swing, salsa, waltz, dirty dancin' and of course…mattress dancing! Hehehe. 

With full goblets of water consumed and Severus feeling a bit less reserved about his dancing ability, he allowed Madelyn to lead him out onto the floor again. The music had changed from the waltz and was now more upbeat and fast, and so had her dress. How had she done it? He had only stepped away but a moment to fetch water but upon his return she wore a sleek silver dress that clung to her figure a bit more tightly then the flowy festive red dress had done. It didn't seem possible for her to have changed so fast, then again she was a witch.

"Shall we swing Severus?" she asked, her voice light and airy as she took his hand. 

"Swing Madelyn? I hardly-"

Madelyn laughed as she took both his hands in hers and pulled his body close to hers. "Three rules to swing. One, don't let your partner off your arms for more then ten seconds. Two, be as flashy as possible, show everyone else up. Three, make it up as you go along. Now let's swing!" She spun him away from her as the music picked up tempo and blared through the hall. The other couples twisted about around them as Severus stepped to her left then her right. 

"Madelyn, I don't think I can-"

"You're doing fine!" she winked at him and twirled away, breaking arms for just a second before rejoining them. They spun around twisting around back and forth through each other arms. She continued to smile at him and he at her as the beat pushed on. He was amazed at how light on her feet she was as she twisted over his head in a traditional pretzel and spun him out. 

"Throw me up!" she pushed down on his arms like a spring board and flew up over his head, landing behind him, before turning to face him again. "Whoopee!"

"That was amazing!" he smiled, and pulled her quickly out of the way as Professor McGonagall slid beneath Professor Dumbledore's legs. They both laughed Severus grabbed her and mimicked the headmaster's movements, swinging her beneath his legs and then jumping up, turning around and landing on his heel. "Superior."

"You see? You were born to dance!" she smiled swirling round him in her silver dress. He caught her hips and spun her back into a dip just as the music had ended. Coming back up to her feet, her smile spread from ear to ear. "Marvelous Severus, swing champion! And look at you, aren't even breaking a sweat!" her voice seemed to float to his ear and again he smiled, what an interesting night this was turning out to be. "Another glass of water? I'll fetch this time." He nodded and she swiveled around, sashaying off to grab two more goblets of water. 


	3. The Tango

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, I just play in it.

A/N: I'm just making this up as I go, it's kinda like unplugging the Hoover Dam over here, one idea snowballed and now it's all just crashing down onto my waterway of ideas and suddenly they are all breaking free. This shall be at least four or five chapters, though they shall all be relatively short. Do try to enjoy them. I'm trying to think of all the dances I know how to do, polka, tango, swing, salsa, waltz, dirty dancin' and of course…mattress dancing! Hehehe.

He stood there smiling, almost feeling lighthearted. Severus didn't know much about her, but he loved the way that she was making him feel. His eyes glinted bright as she returned with two crystal goblets filled with water. Her dress had changed again, so she now wore a jet-black mini skirt, with a split clean up to her hip and a bright orange tube top covered in flames.

"Astonishing." He smiled. Madelyn too his hand and grinned. His eyes widened slightly as she pulled him out onto the floor again. "More of this dancing?" But she hadn't the chance to respond. A stumbling Selena Sinistra laughed and tried to lean forward on Severus' shoulder, only managing to fall over into Professor Levi's arms. 

"Oh hey there Sssevverrusss…" she slurred, her eyes looking hazy. They were both sure that she could not see whose body she had fallen into for she was clearly attempting to address the Potions master, but was being held up in Madelyn's arms. "Let'ss tangoo…" again she stumbled forward. 

"Oh my!" Madelyn cried as she pushed Selena back up to her feet, but the tipsy Astronomy teacher fell face forward onto the floor. This stirred a chuckle from the both of them. "Goodness…tango's not for three…it wasn't meant to be!" she wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her body close to his. "Shall we tango?" The music had already begun, a fast and almost racy rhythm racing through the hall. 

"Madelyn, I do not know how to-"

"Scared are you?" her eyes flashed. "Oh I understand how it is-"

"No one calls me scared…" his eyes flashed back at her as he hooked his arm securely around her waist. "…and gets away with it!" He turned his head sharply and began to lead her, their unoccupied arms joining in front of them as they three stepped across the hall to the vivacious music. A quick flick of his arm and she found herself dipped back so that her long blond hair that spilt from her bun was dangling just a breath above the cold stone tile of great hall. 

"Severus!" he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against her neck, growling softly before whipping her back up to her feet and reversing their direction. "Goodness you can tango!" She seemed slightly shocked and he grinned just slightly. Though waltzing and swinging, among other things, had not been required at finishing school, growing up in the Snape manor had taught him a thing or two about provocative dancing. 

"Indeed." Severus spun on his heel, again dipping her back over his arm so low that she felt almost inverted over him. She sprung up like a live wire into his arms as he switched directions once more. Three steps and he twisted her around his arm, tossing her about left and right as if she were a rag doll. Madelyn cried out with a soft "uh" every time he switched directions suddenly. To this he grinned and watched the flames of her top dance as her chest heaved up and down in time with the music. 

"Such a provocative dancer…surely they didn't teach you that at finishing school?" He dipped her back and she cried out again. 

"You assume that I even went to finishing school…" he smirked and jolted her to her feet again. 

"Point Severus." Another few turns dips and spins before the music had come to its end. Severus pushed her back over his arm so low that her hair did tickle the ground with its silky softness, and he held her there for just a moment, gazing down into her eyes. 

"You tango quiet well," she smiled up at him not even slightly out of breath, but it was obvious that he had worked her over this last go round on the dance floor. "Care for some more water?" 

"Indeed, you look as if you could use a glass," he pulled her back up from the dip and she smiled standing beside him once more and she nodded.

"Very well, I'll wait here." He nodded and turned away from her walking off to get more water. He hadn't even bothered to take house points from two fifth year Gryffindors, who were blatantly snogging right in front of the punch bowl, as he reached over their head for a glass. 

"Looks like this holiday won't be so bad after all Severus," he muttered to himself happily. 


	4. The Booty Call

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, I just play in it.

A/N: I'm really having fun with this, can't do dancing with out my favorite though, hehe the Booty Call! 

Severus came striding back to Madelyn only to find her wearing zebra striped pants that were so tight you would literally think that her skin was that of a zebra's rather then them being pants. Again she donned a minimal tube top, only it was blue, showing some of her stomach and all of her shoulders. It matched nicely to the zebra pants, and around her arms was flung a black feather boa. He raised his eyebrow to her as he handed her the glass.

"What?" she took the glass downed the water in one quick swallow and then tossed it to the floor. Expecting it to shatter, Severus watched on in awe as the glass disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You ready to dance?" She asked, looking him up and down. A slight grin came to his face, for a girl dressed like that, with the urge to dance, could only mean one thing. "Come on!" grasping his hand, she lead him out into the middle of a throng of students and teachers alike who had all gathered into lines. 

The music was blaring and with a beat unlike he had ever heard before. Suddenly the crowd shifted, galloping to the left and then back to the right. They spiraled back and stepped forward on their right foot and then their left. Then Severus gasped, the entire crowd hopped forward and began to shake their derrières about before box stepping and turning to repeat the process. "What the bloody hell…"

"It's the Booty call Severus!" she snickered coming up beside him and pulling him with her as she galloped to the right. "Quite popular amongst teenage muggles!" Her long blonde hair whipped about as she shook her arse and then box stepped around. "Isn't it just lovely?" 

He rolled his eyes. "Charming." 

"Indeed," she pulled him to the center of the crowd as they disbanded. The music did not stop, only changed from the Booty Call to something even more provocative. "Come on…let's dance!" her voice was saucy as she pressed herself against him and began to gyrate her hips. He gasped and clutched her shoulders pushing his hips forward on her. "Mmm…so you do know a little about dirty dancing!"

"One of the finer qualities of finishing school…" he snickered. Madelyn returned the style and swiveled about to arch herself into him as was proper for dirty dancing. "You seem to know a bit about it yourself…"

"Finishing school wasn't just for boys you know…" she smirked and bucked her hips wildly in time with the music. The other students and professors had formed a tight circle around Madelyn and Severus and were just watching in awe as they continued to sway their hips provocatively toward one another. "Come on you snake…show me what you've got!"

He hissed and whipped her round so that her back was pressed up against him and held her tight to him. His arm around her stomach he thrust her down so that she bent over and pulled her quickly back up, her hair swishing about like a whip over her neck. She thrust herself back against him and then spun around. Facing each other, they leaned closer and closer, an intense stare connecting between them. 

Severus lifted his leg up and hooked it around her side and they rocked back and forth, like high school teenagers in this dirty dance until the music ended. She pushed herself back from him as a slower song started to play. "Most impressive." She commented, her cheeks only flushed slightly. He nodded politely and stared down into her eyes. 

"Perhaps you would care for some water?" he asked smirking. 


	5. The Polka

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, I just play in it.

A/N: Ah and now that we've covered onto some of the major dancing pieces…perhaps one more good one. Have you ever heard of the polka?

Another set of water goblets had been consumed and she stood facing him. "Oh look Severus! It's the latest thing, a polka!" Madelyn pointed as a few couples started to dance to a light trollop of music. The light music swirled through the air as she took his hand. Severus smiled and began to gallop with her. He twisted away, extending his left foot and bowing to her.

She tripped her right foot out in front of him and bowed in return before whirling around the floor. They twirled about dipping their arms between each other's and then back around until she faced him again. Blue and white caught his eye as he noticed that for the fifth time that evening, her dress had changed. 

"Your dress!" he exclaimed as they rocked forward and galloped three steps to the left.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she smiled and turned out her foot to bow. The blue garment was splashed with flecks of white in no particular pattern, covering her shoulders with a light dip at the collarbone. It was loose and flowy at the bottom, falling to her knees and looking like something from the turn of the 20th century, pulled straight up out of Yonkers, New York. He opened his mouth to comment but quickly thought better of it and continued to polka.

They spun past Blaise Zambini, one of his Slytherin students. "Wait a minute, that boy!" he pointed to Blaise's partner as they spun past, her dress swirling out around them. 

"Yes, isn't he wonderful?" she spun him quickly away from his student, toeing out and bowed to him. The polka continued.

"What is your fascination with that phrase this evening?" he asked rather annoyed with her overuse of the word 'wonderful.' Madelyn laughed as she twisted her arms around his and spun out. Stepping around her, Severus pulled her back to start the cycle of dance steps over. Together, they backed up into another dancing couple. Millicent Bulstrode nearly fell into her partner's arms. 

Severus' eyes went wide with shock. The music skipped a pause. "Mr. Weasley!" he bellowed at Fred, the older of the two Gryffindor twins. 

"Professor Snape!" he grabbed Millicent and galloped off in time with the music, getting away from him as quickly as possible. Madelyn shrugged and smiled, galloping backwards with Severus until they stumbled into Pansy Parkinson. She screamed as her partner toppled into her Potions professor. 

"Mr. Weasley!" he growled as George Weasley stepped over to Pansy's side. The boy looked a bit scared, and stood behind Pansy as if trying to hide himself. 

"P-professor Snape!" He scurried off with his partner. Just then, Blaise Zambini cried out as the youngest Weasley brother stepped on her dress, in his attempts to spin her round, causing the thin material to tear. Severus looked angry, an understatement to the emotion. 

"Mr. Weasley!" he cried out for the third time, addressing yet another one of Gryffindor's redheaded males. 

"We can explain professor!" the three Weasley brothers shouted above the rapidly rising din of the crowd. Professor Flitwick suddenly went flying through the air as Madam Hooch, his dance partner, lost control of her spin. He crashed into the drink table. Loud crashes echoed through the hall as hundreds of goblets shattered, hitting the floor. Screams erupted from everyone as the students and teachers alike began to fly helter-skelter around the room. 

"Look what you've started!" giggled Madelyn, as she tugged on his arm. "Come on, let's get out of here!" she cried, pulling hard on his arm. Madelyn tried to drag Severus away from the center of the room but wasn't able to get far. She made a break in the crowd, and ducked quickly as an entire tray of lady fingers and a bowl of cheese fondue flew through the air right over her head. 


	6. Fountain Dancing

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, I just play in it.

A/N: I hope that last chapter was fun for you. The entire Polka scene was of course inspired by Hello Dolly, the big chaotic polka scene there. As well as the foods mentioned, cheese fondue and ladyfingers. I'm sorry for all the Dolly references, but when a good thing comes to an end, even though no one really wants it to, you just try and prolong it as long as possible in every way you know how. Onto the next chapter. 

Laughing as she slipped out the door, Professor Levi turned to Professor Snape and smiled. "Good thing we slipped out when we did. Food fights really aren't my thing," she walked ahead of him just a few steps, meandering her way down a cobblestone garden path. He snorted lightly, picturing her cowering in a corner as a tray of hot house peaches splattered at her feet. "Besides, I doubt anyone noticed."

"Noticed what?" he asked now walking along side her.

"Our leaving…wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea…" her voice trailed off and she came to a subtle halt in her step. They had come to the center of a garden, flowers galore, with a large, oddly enough, tiled clearing. She stepped toward the center tile.

"And what would that be Madelyn?" His arms had come to rest on her shoulders before he had even realized that he had spoken. Her smile seemed to fade as she looked up into his eyes. Severus leaned his face closer to hers, his black eyes sparkling in the pale moonlight.

"I just meant that…" she stopped and broke the intense stare between them. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" A low rumbling made the ground shake. "What in the devil?" A sudden rush of water shot up in into the air, spouting from the ground, from the surrounding bordered tiles of the square clearing. "Ah!" he growled none too happy. But as quickly as the water had risen, it had already fallen back down to the ground. 

"Goodness…" she cried.

"What in Merlin's beard was that?"

"I think…I may be wrong, though more likely then not, but I think that we are currently standing in the center of Professor Sprout's garden fountain!" Again the ground rumbled, spouting water up from the four corners of the large tiled fountain. She gazed at the fountain tiles and her went wide. It was if they had been zapped dead center to a muggle movie, she knew how these things went, and despite their efforts, avoiding the water was next to impossible.

"Madelyn…" he looked at her a bit of panic arising in his eyes. "I've seen these in muggle movies before…you don't think…well you don't think it's the same…do you?"

"Yes Severus, I think this is exactly the same as the muggle movies." She could feel the ground shaking again. "We're about to get very wet if we don't move!" He dashed off the center tile, taking Madelyn with him as a wide burst of water flowed up from the center tile.

"Come on!" he said with more then just a hint of panic in his voice, as he rushed toward the left. Whoosh! The left edge of the fountain exploded upward in water. 

"Oh no!" she cried, as they tore across the fountain to the right. But all the tiles along the right border burst forth as soon as they had come upon them, trapping them with only a top and bottom escape. They turned about frantically, racing first forward then backward before becoming completely trapped by the water.

Then it stopped. The tiled floor soaked as it was, remained still and the water had stopped flowing skyward. She breathed in a deep sigh of relief and he nodded. "Lucky that, it stopped." He added, but no sooner then he had spoken, the ground began to rumble hard beneath them. Water gushed up without warning, flowing over the entire tiled area, soaking them instantly. They aquatic assault ceased almost as quickly as it had begun, leaving the tiles inactive once more.

Her blue and white dress, now practically see-through, clung to her body like cellophane. His black shirt weighed nearly a ton. Madelyn's hair had fallen in the drench and matted itself down her back. He glared at her, his face completely expressionless. Glaring back, she blinked only once before she burst out laughing. He too broke into laughter at the situation. "This is all so ridiculous!" she giggled, stepping towards him. 

Nodding he smiled, "Utterly preposterous!" and again she giggled. They were both soaked completely from head to toe, and yet it felt surprisingly good against the balmy unusually warm night air. "Madelyn?" he asked softly, his lips but a breath aware from her ear. 

"Hmm?" she asked quietly, tilting her head towards him just a bit.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice like air.

"For what?" her eyes were drifting down and she gazed at him through a hazy glow.

"The dance." His lips descended slowly upon her and her eyes fell shut. Soft velvet parted her lips gently, as he nudged his tongue into her mouth. She felt his arms circle round her waist, and so she hooked her hands around his neck. The slick velvet of his tongue made her tremble as he explored her mouth. A gentle breeze blew around them, and as if by magic, soft and airy music floated close to them. 

Madelyn pulled back slowly and the kiss was broken. "Shall we dance Severus?" A slow nod and he held her close in his arms. They twirled slowly to the sweet but faint music, she resting her head on his chest, neither of them caring that they were soaked. She listened to the gentle beating of his heart as he rested his chin atop her head. "Severus…would you care for some-"

"Madelyn I do believe we've had enough water for one night." She gazed up at him and smiled. 

"Very well then." 

"Indeed." They continued to twirl, the moon bathing them in its serene light, whilst a rather dangerous food fight raged on inside the walls of the Hogwarts castle. Alone in their own world, dancing beneath the light of the moon. He felt free, and happy. She felt safe and warm. It was like magic. 

"Severus would you like to-"

"I would love to Madelyn." Unspoken was her question, but his answer remained the same. She tilted her head up a bit and kissed his lips softly. He returned her tender kiss before turning her about in his arms, and heading back up the cobblestone walk for the castle. 


End file.
